


【蛇兔/龙兔】谁杀死了知更鸟（2）

by Ridermocha



Series: 谁杀死了知更鸟 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 桐生战兔和万丈龙我一起消磨了一个暑假，同去看花火时两人终于下定了决心，把关系进展到最后一步。然而养子的彻夜不归令石动惣一怒火中烧。





	【蛇兔/龙兔】谁杀死了知更鸟（2）

秘密可以孕育关系，石动很清楚这一点，他把秘密透露给战兔，透露给无意知晓秘密的战兔。秘密在儿子心中生根，像毒素一样在他的血脉中生芽，让石动得以把战兔紧紧控制在手心。

也许那个万丈龙我也懂得这一点，他看到了战兔蠢蠢欲动伸向万丈的手指，但战兔还是选择了自己。

不用多久，年轻的万丈龙我就会取代他十几年建立的位置。但他决定放猎物再跑一会。

“……可能会晚回来。”战兔在玄关大声说话，没等到回复就穿着木屐兴奋地踢踢哒哒地出门了。

终于来了、和万丈一起去看烟花的日子。

暑假以来两人的联系全靠万丈三不五时按响石动家的门铃维系，不耐暑气的前辈吐着舌头，蹭过脖间的汗水，犹豫再三还是被万丈拉出了门。一分为二的冰棒短暂地驱散了一丝热气，残  
留的汁水顺着仰起的角度灌进口中。战兔偶尔从暑气中找回意识，总发现万丈抓着吃了一半的冰棒，盯着自己发呆。

夏日祭当天他压到夕阳才出门，顺了万丈的意，两人都穿着浴衣。暖蓬蓬的夏风灌进浴衣，木屐踩过的路像没有完结一样漫长地延长下去。

两人比平常凑得更近了些，免得被夏日祭的人潮轻易冲散。万丈总有种朦胧的错觉，搞不清在自己脖颈间飘散的究竟只是夏风，还是说其中真的包含了战兔呼吸的温柔的触摸。

战兔的手就垂在他旁边，稍微偏一点就能碰到。对亲密接触不太适应的前辈，从来没让他靠得这么近过。

再一点……

“要吃苹果糖吗？”战兔抬手指向某个摊铺。

万丈僵硬地点了点头。

舔去麦芽糖的表皮，牙齿切开苹果时泛开一丝酸楚，随后又是麦芽糖清淡的甜味。战兔咬破糖皮时，不知怎的牙齿看起来更像兔牙了。碎糖渣粘在嘴角，战兔伸出舌头舔回口中，粉红的舌尖像钻出洞穴试探的兔子一样飞快地躲了回去。

“天黑了。”万丈突然说。

战兔不明所以地点点头，继续伸舌头舔着红润的苹果糖。

“我知道一个很好的看烟花的地方……”

他们一路踩着野草走上斜坡，蚊子已经在小腿上留下了不少夏天的痕迹。可走出树林时，万丈一下就失望地垂下了肩膀，他选定的绝妙地点已经被人捷足先登，而且还是好几对情侣。  
他不知道怎么要看向前辈，马上烟花就要开始了，没有时间再回到平地，他要让战兔失望了……明明是最期待的一次夏天。

“万丈。”第一簇烟花已经升上天空，战兔扯着嗓子说话，“抬头。”

战兔单手轻抓着万丈的小臂，闭着眼凑了过去，嘴唇轻轻印在万丈唇上。甜甜的，两个人唇上都残留着麦芽糖，淡淡的、像夏天的夜晚的淡薄的凉爽，轻轻的、浅尝辄止的高中生的一吻。

战兔紧张得要死，他闭起眼，把接受与否的选择权交给万丈，只听到了烟花在远处炸响的声音。他听不到，却能感受到近在咫尺的万丈的心跳。

烟花照亮了战兔的面孔，万丈不知道是燥热还是害羞让战兔脸颊发红，他看到战兔缓缓退开，睁开眼，冲他抿着唇、晕乎乎地浅笑，“是秘密。”

后来战兔一整晚都没有回家，他的手机被万丈搁到酒店的床头柜上，他也完全把可能记挂自己的父亲忘到了脑后，一心扑在后辈身上享乐。

那是不对的，石动惣一第二天这样教育他。

实际上战兔醒来就失去了前夜朦胧的幸福感的保佑，那种赐福般的眩晕让人觉得无事不成，无拘无束。可一旦醒来美梦就结束了，只剩下身体陌生的刺痛、小男友留下的痕迹。就算万丈  
龙我还在梦中，还在珍重地环着他的腰，他依然觉得胃里翻滚不停，他有大麻烦了。

爸爸会生气的。

“抱歉，”他穿好衣服时万丈将将醒来，眯着眼看他，“我得走了，回头见。”

“战兔？”万丈的呼唤被他甩在门后，他跑了起来，他在哪？要用多久才能到家？爸爸起床了吗，也许他能在爸爸醒来之前回去，就像什么都没有发生一样……

石动惣一打开门欢迎跑出一身汗的儿子，皮笑肉不笑地沉默着。

家门被粗暴地甩上，战兔后背一抖，回头看到父亲依然嘲讽地勾着嘴角，“去洗澡。”

战兔嘴唇动了动，还是没勇气直接向父亲坦白。他猜石动肯定看得出他故意拖延了洗澡时间，但要踏出浴室，面对盛怒中的父亲，这些时间还不够他积攒勇气的。

只不过战兔猜得到，他继续躲下去的话，石动大概会直接闯进浴室把他拖出去。

年轻气盛的万丈根本不懂收敛，硬是在战兔颈间后背腰腹都咬出了痕迹。战兔套上憋闷的立领衬衫，垂着头走到父亲身边。

“我……我昨天交到了男朋友。”战兔模糊地形容，却被石动拽着胳膊一拉失去了平衡，摔在石动腿上。

“男朋友？那个万丈吗？”石动对着战兔耳边说道，刻意让呼吸的热气喷在战兔耳廓。

战兔蜷曲了一下，没有勇气直接逃出石动轻柔的怀抱。有前所未有的惩罚要来了，爸爸从未这样愤怒过，尽管他还没有一句训斥。

石动单手解开衬衫扣子，从最顶端一颗一颗处刑式地缓慢进行，把战兔试图藏匿的吻痕不留余地地暴露出来。战兔在他身上呜咽一声，脊背完全屈起，像小动物承受攻击时的自我保护。

“爸爸……”战兔低声求情，此时石动正用指尖摩擦一处锁骨上的淡淡咬痕。石动看了他一眼，五官紧绷，严肃地下移手指，最后毫无预兆地掐起了乳头。

石动上拉着乳尖，听到儿子的痛呼也没有松手，他想重新教育一下战兔，谁才是掌权者。


End file.
